


Heavy Lies The Crown Indeed

by MissSuzeH



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSuzeH/pseuds/MissSuzeH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sargent Olivia Benson has had a tough week. As acting Squad commander she finds that she is no longer able to do all of the things that she enjoyed and is taking it out on other people. She needs to control her temper or maybe find a release for it.  She finds solace in a bottle of wine (or two). </p>
<p>Story takes place at the end of Jersey Breakdown. That is about the only bit of plot there is really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Lies The Crown Indeed

The first bottle of wine had gone down too easily and too quickly. The phone call she received from Maria Amaro had set any reservations she had about opening the second firmly aside. 

There were so many things to hate about this past week: The way the case had gone, the situation with Amaro, even before the phone call and something wasn’t right with Rollins: She been late twice this week, once with her and once with Barba and that was to mention but three. She had snapped a rape victim and hated herself for it; she had snapped at Brian over Chinese food of all things and hated herself for it. But something else was irritating her and she hated herself even more for the simple fact that it was bugging her in the first place. 

Amidst the mountain of things that were going on at the moment it was a minor insignificance but it had been eating away at Sergeant and acting Squad Commander Olivia Benson since Wednesday. “Heavy lies the crown.” had come the razor sharp quip from ADA Rafael Barba when she had been unable to accompany him to Jersey due to her newly acquired status. Thankfully Rollins misinterpreted her reaction as worry that she herself might lapse from her GA and be unable to resist the lure of Atlantic City. Truthfully and somewhat shamefully the thought had never entered Olivia’s head. She was too consumed with feelings of resentment that Rollins got to go. 

Back at Captain Cragen’s old desk in the squad room she had told herself she just missed that part of the job. Only a few days in and she was missing the things she used to be able to do without a second thought, but a few hours later the fact that she had been unable to go the arraignment with the sartorially elegant ADA was still weighing on her mind. Why was she so bothered about something so trivial? Because you wanted to go with Barba a little voice at the back of her head chimed in. The notion stopped her in her tracks. There was no way she could head over to Hogan Place tomorrow with that thought careering around in her head, maybe she could send Amaro.

 

Olivia Benson watched in silence and as always in more than a little bit of awe. ADA Rafael Barba’s tongue was as sharp as his impeccably tailored suit. Closing his office door behind his late departing visitors he returned his attention to her, now perched somewhat causally on the edge of his heavy wooden desk. He reminded her of a panther, dark, elegantly powerful and always ready to strike. Striding across the room he reduced the small amount of space between them in an instant, her position giving him a height advantage he seldom had. 

“Now where were we Detective? Sorry old habits” His smile was as mischievous as what was obviously going on in that piratical mind of his. His green eyes practically twinkled.

She gasped as her manoeuvred her legs apart pinning her firmly against his desk with his strong thighs. He caught her wrists with his deft fingers and clasped them behind her back. The action aligning his aroused body perfectly to her own, his erection pressing hard against her groin. His lips moving roughly over hers, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth, his tongue demanding access. Closing her eyes she moaned softly against his marauding mouth. One hand freed her wrist, only to travel as far as her breast, squeezing it gently. Through the flimsy material of her shirt he teased the nipple, it peaked immediately to his skilled touch. Heat pooled between her legs and she instinctively arched into him wanting to feel him inside her. 

“Paciencia” He murmured against her ear running his tongue around its shell and then slowly and torturously trailing a path of sheer fire down her neck kissing the column of her throat. 

Late in the evening it might be. The DA’s office all but deserted. Still she couldn’t help the fission of apprehension that ran through her body as he released the fastenings on her pants pushing them over her hips so they pooled at her feet. She glanced nervously towards the door.

“Its locked” He whispered in answer to her unspoken question, taking a step back clearly sensing her unease. 

She grabbed his yellow tie with one hand pulling him back towards her. The other dropping his zipper slipping her hand inside his pants to free his throbbing shaft. She heard him moan low in his throat as her warm fingers curled around him. It would be so easy to slide off the desk onto the floor and take his rock hard flesh in her mouth but she needed to feel him buried deep inside her nothing else would satiate the growing ache she felt. 

She felt the warmth of his hand inside her lace panties, the heel brushing against that already over sensitised bundle of nerves. Her face flushed as his fingers delved into her soft folds, hell she was so wet; her back arched her muscles tightening around them. Her dark brown eyes met his beautiful expressive green ones. Her panties fell to the floor as his cock replaced his fingers and he thrust slow and hard into her. She wanted him so much she was more than ready, her body adjusting quickly to his size. He began to move. Slow deliberate thrusts stroking her insides, inflicting the maximum pleasure every time. A guttural groan of sheer ecstasy fell from her lips as his movements became faster. His lips was back on hers his tongue languorously invading the moist cavern of her mouth. It was a total simultaneous assault on all her senses every inch of her body bathed in some sensation or another. Rafael Barba certainly knew how to please a woman, he had an impressive body and he knew how to use it. 

“Oh Liv” 

His voice was thick with passion as he buried himself to the hilt within her. His hands roaming over her body. Rolling her aching nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Stroking her hair grabbing her arse, even smoothing over her belly. Her inner muscles clenched and unclenched around his shaft as she moved against him he thrust back hard and again. Hitting just the right spot each time, finally sending her hurtling over the edge. A silent scream escaped her lips as orgasm ripped through her body. She felt his fingers bite into her flesh impaling her harder against him. As she rode out her own orgasm his took over. An expletive or two accompanied her name over and over as she felt his release deep inside her. The bodies writhing together in one last wave of pleasure until they were both still.

 

“Liv” Her eyes flickered open slowly. “Hey I got chicken and ginger with brown rice, hope you are hungry. Are you ok? Bad dream?” The concern in Cassidy’s voice was palpable as he leaned over her huddled on the couch.

“Yes…..err no…….sorry I must have just dozed off, long day, the wine.” What the hell! She sat up quickly. Trying to get her mind back in the room, her breathing and more to the point body under control. 

He handed her a plate of food “You sure you are ok you look a little flushed.”

“Yes I am fine honestly. You just startled me.” She forced a smile, accepting the food her appetite now gone completely. Her brain still trying to process the vivid dream she had experienced. Her body wanting to go back to sleep and pick up from where she had been woken.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. I don't usually write M/F stories but occasionally one pops into my head especially if I like the characters.


End file.
